Phoebe y Sarah
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Phoebe recibe la visita de Sarah, y tras una charla, las dos dan un paso más en su relación...


Phoebe se encontraba sola en casa, viendo la televisión en el salón. Llamaron al timbre, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sarah al otro lado.

– Hola, Phoebe – saludó la chica pelirroja sonriendo y saludando con la mano – ¿Está tu hermano en casa?

– ¿Max o Billy?

– Max, por supuesto.

– Ya lo sé, solamente bromeaba. Toda mi familia está fuera ahora mismo.

– Oh… Bueno, es que he conseguido dos entradas para un concierto en un sorteo, y he pensado que tal vez Max querría acompañarme.

Phoebe suspiró.

– Sarah, ¿podemos hablar?

Sarah entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá.

– Sarah, ¿por qué te gusta tanto mi hermano? Es un idiota, y no para de rechazarte. Seguramente puedas encontrar un chico mejor que él.

– Bueno… Tu hermano me parece genial. A lo mejor, si viene conmigo al concierto, surja algo entre nosotros, y…

– Sarah, en serio. Tú eres mi amiga y no quiero que estés pensando en un chico que no te merece. Tú eres inteligente, buena, hermosa, dulce… Una persona maravillosa. Y mi hermano es un estúpido por no verlo. De verdad, debes buscar a alguien mejor.

– ¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mí?

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Tienes razón. Yo… Es que quería que Max viera en mí… Bueno, todo lo que tú acabas de decir. Pero si no lo ve… Me voy a olvidar de él y buscar a otra persona.

– ¡Eso es! – exclamó Phoebe sonriente.

– Gracias, Phoebe. Tú también eres una chica inteligente, buena, hermosa… Y realmente fantástica.

– Gracias, Sarah.

Pero tras decir esto, por sorpresa Sarah besó a Phoebe en los labios, haciendo que Phoebe se apartara rápidamente.

– Sarah, ¿qué haces?

– Lo que me has dicho. Buscar a una persona que sepa ver eso en mí. Y tú lo ves, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto que lo veo, Sarah. Pero no me refería a mí. En fin, por supuesto que me pareces fantástica, pero… Bueno, sí. Tú también eres fantástica, y también preciosa, pero seguro que haya otra persona que se enamore de tu brillante pelo rojo… O esos… Esos bonitos ojos azules… O esa sonrisa… Esa bella sonrisa con esos bonitos labios…

Phoebe suspiró. Las dos se miraban la una a la otra. Tras unos segundos observándose, Phoebe se lanzó sobre Sarah y comenzó a besarla. Las dos se besaban apasionadamente sentadas en el sofá, disfrutando de sus dulces labios, y jugueteando con sus lenguas mientras se acariciaban la espalda y el pelo la una a la otra.

– Sarah, vámonos a mi habitación.

Phoebe cogió a Sarah de la mano, y las dos corrieron por las escaleras. Una vez en la habitación de Phoebe, las dos se besaban sentadas en la cama. Sarah se quitó la cinta del pelo, deshaciendo su coleta y dejando el pelo suelto. Después se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla junto a la cama. Las dos se quitaron los zapatos. Phoebe comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Sarah, y Sarah no pudo resistirse a hacer lo mismo con Phoebe. Las dos se quitaron la ropa de arriba, y después los pantalones, hasta que Phoebe se quedó con un sujetador negro y unas braguitas negras. Mientras que Sarah se quedó con un sujetador azul celeste y un tanga del mismo color. Phoebe no se imaginaba que Sarah tuviera un tanga.

Y para sorpresa de Phoebe, inesperadamente Sarah la sujetó, tumbándola en la cama, y colocándose sobre ella mientras seguía besándola. A pesar de que le pilló por sorpresa, a Phoebe le excitó que Sarah tomara el control. Las dos se besaban mientras Phoebe sujetaba el culo de Sarah, y no pudo resistirse a azotarlo.

Sarah se arrodilló y comenzó a desabrocharse el sujetador. Al verlo, Phoebe hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, las dos dejaron sus hermosos pechos al descubierto.

– Dios mío. Qué tetas tan hermosas – dijo Sarah agarrando los pechos de Phoebe.

– Las tuyas también son preciosas – contestó Phoebe acariciando también los pechos de Sarah.

Sarah comenzó a devorar los pechos de Phoebe sin dejar de acariciarlos. A Phoebe le encantaba ver cómo Sarah devoraba sus tetas mientras la miraba de forma lujuriosa con sus hermosos ojos azules. Sarah parecía una bestia salvaje.

Phoebe no aguantaba, y terminó tumbando a Sarah en la cama para poder probar los pechos de la chica pelirroja. Sarah disfrutaba con los labios de Phoebe comiendo sus pechos, y su lengua saboreando sus pezones. Después, Phoebe comenzó a bajar hacia abajo, hasta llegar al coñito de Sarah. Phoebe le quitó el tanga, y comenzó a chupar su depilado coñito.

Sarah se sentía en la gloria. Y aun más cuando Phoebe comenzó a meterle la lengua hasta dentro, moviéndola sin parar.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío, Phoebe! ¡No pares! ¡Esto me encanta!

Phoebe seguía devorando el coño de Sarah, y comenzó a meter y sacar un dedo dentro de su hermoso coñito. Sarah comenzaba a gritar por el placer que sentía. Sujetaba la cabeza de la chica morena para que no se detuviera. Sarah estaba en el paraíso, ponía los ojos en blanco por el inmenso placer que sentía.

Después, Phoebe se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

– ¿Ya está? Yo quiero que sigas.

– Tú no vas a ser la única que disfrute. Yo también quiero que me des placer – dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba las braguitas.

Sarah sonrió, y cambiaron posiciones. Phoebe se tumbó, y Sarah comenzó a lamerle el coño, también depilado.

Phoebe acariciaba el pelo rojo anaranjado de Sarah, mientras jugaba con uno de sus propios pechos. Le empollona pelirroja comenzó a meter un dedo velozmente en el coño de Phoebe, mientras lo devoraba como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! – gritaba Phoebe mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Sarah con una mano, y agarraba uno de sus pechos con la otra – ¡No pares! ¡No pares!

Sarah continuó, hasta que un par de minutos después Phoebe se levantó por sorpresa.

– ¡Oh, Sarah…!

Las dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Las dos se sentaron en la cama, cruzando sus piernas, y frotando sus coñitos la una a la otra. Las dos rozaban sus entrepiernas, moviendo sus caderas, apoyando una mano en la cama, mientras que con la otra sujetaban sus cabezas. Las dos se miraban la una a la otra, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Mientras movían sus caderas, se besaban, con sus lenguas luchando por el dominio de entrar en la boca de la otra.

Tras un rato así, Phoebe dijo:

– ¿Quieres que vuelva a comerte el coñito?

– Por supuesto.

– Bien. Yo también quiero que me comas la entrepierna.

Las dos se tumbaron de lado en la cama en postura 69, y comenzaron a devorarse la entrepierna la una a la otra. Phoebe agarraba con fuerza el culo de Sarah para no se pararse de ella, mientras que Sarah hacía lo mismo, sujetando fuertemente el trasero de Phoebe.

Así siguieron unos minutos, hasta que Phoebe exclamó:

– ¡Sarah, me falta poco!

– ¡Calla! ¡No pares! ¡Yo también estoy a punto!

Las dos siguieron comiéndose la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Las dos pararon un momento para respirar, antes de terminar de lamerse para limpiarse la una a la otra.

Después, las dos se tumbaron de lado en la cama, abrazadas, mirándose sonrientes la una a la otra mientras se acariciaban el pelo y el rostro la una a la otra.

– Como he dicho, mi hermano es un estúpido por rechazar a una chica tan maravillosa.

– Ni me lo menciones. Su hermana es millones de veces mejor que él.

Phoebe sonrió, y Sarah también. Las dos besaron, con un beso largo, pero dulce, mientras seguían acariciándose.

Después las dos se tumbaron, apoyando sus frentes la una junto a la otra, con los ojos cerrados para descansar, mientras seguían sonriendo tranquilamente, y acariciando sus hermosos cuerpos y su pelo.


End file.
